


Bangtan's Bangtan Stuff

by Sugaminmin



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Min Yoongi | Suga, Baby Jeon Jungkook, Baby Yoongi, Boners, Crack, Cute, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innocent, M/M, Non-Sexual, Oppa Kink, Orgasm, Rutting, Smut, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Swag, WTF, Weirdness, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaminmin/pseuds/Sugaminmin
Summary: This is just going to be a load of one-shots and stuff like that which varies each chapter. The chapters aren't related to each other.If you don't like it and didn't read the tags and stuff then it's not my problem because I'm not going to delete it.-Please Give Requests-





	1. Yoongi & Fluffy Jimin (sexual)

**Author's Note:**

> Jimin gets horny from Yoongi’s voice

It was a day off and all of Bangtan had gone out apart from Yoongi and Jimin. Currently Jimin had just finished scrolling through twitter and decided to go sit with Yoongi who was in the living room seemingly scrolling through his phone. Quickly walking towards the couch Jimin shouted out "Hyung" before launching himself across Yoongi's lap. "Jimin-ah what are you doing?" Questioned Yoongi with his voice that sounded like sweet honey to Jimin's ears causing his cheeks to heat up and some dirty thoughts to fly across his mind. Shuffling a bit, Jimin sat up on Yoongi's lap so he was facing him with his black skinny jean clad thighs resting either side of Yoongi and both sweater paw hands playing with each other "I was just excited to see you hyung" he said brightly with his bright mochi smile adorning his face.

Jimin went to hug Yoongi and had just scooched forward and wrapped his arms around him when his dick rubbed just the right way against his jeans as he had chosen to forgo underwear, moaning a little Jimin humped forward slightly as he became fully hard with his dick straining to be released out of his tight jeans. At first being a little confused about the way Jimin was acting, Yoongi looked down to see Jimin cutely thrusting his pelvis against his stomach with an obvious tent making a smirk come onto Yoongi's face "Is little Jiminie getting a bit excited?" Yoongi questioned with a noticeably deeper voice to which Jimin just moaned and humped harder creating pleasurable friction between his dick and jeans. Yoongi moved his hands and pressed them hard againt Jimin's tenting jeans preventing him from thrusting any longer or rubbing his delicious ass against his own dick which had become uncomfortably hard.

"ah aha ha" Jimin was whining trying to produce more friction and pleasure. "What do you say?" asked Yoongi, causing Jimin to moan in embarrassment but yet his dick twitched at the same time "Oppa please,op-oppa oppa please please please", "Well you only had to ask politely".Yoongi was smirking as he took his hands away only to place them on Jimin's thick thighs and start rutting upwards as his own pleasure built. Jimin quickly went back to thrusting up against Yoongi's stomach and you could even see a wet patch on the front of his jeans as all his pre cum had soaked through. From Jimin already being overly sensitive it didn't take long for the delicious pressure to build up inside his balls making him feel on the edge and like he was going to explode with pleasure at any given moment "Oppa please I need to cum, please oppa" Jimin begged as his hips kept twitching upwards on their own accord. Grunting Yoongi held onto Jimin's thighs even tighter and rutted up even harder with his own release quickly approaching "Alright baby, you can come now" Yoongi said. Whining loudly Jimin orgasmed inside his jeans, some of it even shooting through the material. Seeing the blissed out expression on his baby's face Yoongi thrusted up a few more times before also falling over the edge as he came.

Both panting they gave each other smiles still caught mid bliss "Well, I wonder what made you this horny" Wondered Yoongi out loud before then adding chuckling "Not like I'm complaining or anything". Jimin blushed wildly "It was your voice, it sounded really nice", looking up Jimin caught Yoongi's eye and quickly hid his head into his chest "Is my little mochi getting embarrassed now?" teased Yoongi making Jimin grumble. "Well this cuddling is nice and all but why don't we both get a shower and change into some fresh clothes?" Yoongi suggested although it seemed to be a statement as he was already moving Jimin so that he could stand up whilst also carrying him at the same time so that he could take them both to the bathroom. Jimin hummed in agreement anyway before once again snuggling down into his fellow band mates chest.

 


	2. Bangtan's baby Jungkook (non- sexual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of Jungkookie being coddled by his hyungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't as long but I find it hard to keep the flow going so I would rather make it short and sweet then long and disastrous.

Hearing the sound of someone calling his name Jungkook slowly started to wake up from his slumber and brought a hand up to rub at his eyes causing the one who's lap he found himself on to coo at him. Opening his eyes and looking up Jungkook caught the gaze of Hoseok and smiled sleepily mumbling "hyung", "Hey Kookie, how are you? Its time to wake up now so you can eat some lunch" Hoseok brought his hand up to stroke Jungkook's cheek smiling fondly. "M' tired hyung, wanna sleep" replied Junkook, trying to bury his head into Hoseoks stomach. Hearing a chuckle from the doorway then someone picking him up Jungkook opened his eyes again to reveal it was his Taehyung who had come and stolen him away from all the warmth,"Wanna sleep" repeated Jungkook again although the chances of that happening were slim as Taehyung had already brought him out of the room he was in with Hoseok trailing behind and into the kitchen where the rest of the members were situated around the table.

Once Jungkook had finally had time to wake up and was sat at the table, inbetween Yoongi and Jimin with Namjoon, Hoseok and Taehyung opposite and Jin at the end, he looked in front of him to see a bowl filled with noodles. Picking up his chopsticks he started to eat his noodles and made a sound of satisfaction at how nice they tasted "Aigoo, look how well our Jungkookie's eating" exclaimed Seokjin to which the rest of the members looked at Jungkook to see him looking Jungshook with noodles hanging out his mouth. Chuckles went round the table as Jungkook quickly ate up all his noodles and exclaimed "That was yummy hyung, I really enjoy it when you cook" which all the members agreed with. 

When everyone had finished with their lunch they had all gone off into their respective rooms apart from Namjoon, Yoongi and Jungkook who had decided they would like to just sit in the living room and maybe watch some TV and scroll through their phones. Jungkook was squashed inbetween both his hyungs and was scrolling throught twitter when he felt Yoongi's hand start to play with his hair causing him to melt from the comforting sensation which in return caused Namjoon to look over and smile at the two, also bringing his hand to the back of Jungkook's neck which the members had found to be quite sensitive. With both his hyungs paying attention to him by making melt into a pile of mush and his stomach being full from a nice hot meal, Jungkook found he was having to try fight the sleep off to stay awake and spend some more time with his members, "It's ok Jungkook you can go to sleep, hyungs will be here when you wake up" Nmajoon reassured him. Realising the fight was impossible to win, Jungkook finally fell into a nice nap with the pleasing feeling of Namjoon and Yoongi's ministrations continuing on.

Sure enough, when he awoke later he was still snuggled in between his hyungs but realised that in the time he was sleeping the rest of his hyungs had come out from their room and were all sat together in the living room talking. Letting out a little sigh Jungkook rolled over so that he was ontop of Namjoon and snuggled up into his chest, wrapping his arms around the tall leader who also wrapped his own arms around Jungkok whilst maintaining his flow of speech.

Yes, Jungkook was truly lucky to have his hyungs.


	3. The Groupchat ft. Lay (non-sexual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhang Yixing of EXO accidently gets added to Bangtan's crazy group chat. Weird shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not got relationships but I did it anyway because I wanted to.

_ChinaSheep was added to the group chat_

**Jungshook:** who are you?

 **ChimChim:** who added this person?

 **MamaJin:** tell me I didn't get another child

 **Jungshook:** Hyung wtf?

 **MamaJin:** Language seagull boy

 **Jungshook:** O_O

 **ChimChim:** are you forgetting that someone random is in our chat? 

 **ChimChim:** What if they are a saesang!

 **Joonie:** Who's a saesang?

 **Joonie:** who's ChinaSheep?

 **H** **oseokie:** why haven't they been removed yet?

 **TaeTae:** don't remove them, I want to know who they are

 **AgustD:** what the fuck is a chinasheep?

 **Jungshook:** hyung someone added a stranger to the group

 **MamaJin:** Why don't we just try to get him to respond then they can tell us who they are?

 **ChimChim:** But what if it's a saesang?!!?!?!?

 **AgustD:** Grow some balls Jimin, I want to see what this creature is

 **ChimChim:** if we all end up getting hacked then I'm not going to be the one to explain it to the company

 **Hoseokie:** well, ok then

**TaeTae: @ChinaSheep**

**Joonie:**

**ChimChim:** well I guess they aren't on their phone.

 **ChinaSheep:** who are you?

 **Jungshook:** er... 

 **AgustD:** we asked first

 **ChinaSheep:** i'm guessing from your usernames that you are BTS and the fact that you thought I was a saesang kinda gives away the fact that your idols.

 **Joonie:** But who are you?

 **ChinaSheep:** Zhang Yixing

 **Hoseokie:**... from EXO?

 **ChinaSheep:** yeah

 **MamaJin:** I'm adopting you

 **ChinaSheep:** but I'm older than all of you?

 **TaeTae:** WHOOOO I have a new brother

 **ChimChim:** There's no point fighting it Sunbaenim, You're part of the family now

 **Jungshook:** Can we call you hyung?

 **ChinaSheep:** well, ok.

 **Jungshook:** What are you doing now Yixing hyung?

 **AgustD:** Send a pic

 **ChinaSheep:** I'm just sat outside the dorms getting some fresh air.

**MamaJin:** I'm so proud, you inherited all my good looks

 **ChinaSheep:** okay...

 **Joonie:** Just roll with it, you'll get used to it eventually

 **TaeTae:** Yixing hyung can I come visit you some time?

 **Jungshook:** I want to come too!

 **ChimChim:** Same

 **Hoseokie:** I want to dance with you

 **MamaJin:** well i'm definitely going because he's my baby and I need to make sure he's being fed well

 **Joonie:** would the rest of exo even be okay with this?

 **AgustD:** Alright Yixing hyung we're all going to rock up at your house sometime so text us when you’re in because you have no choice in the matter

 **ChinaSheep:** I guess that would be fine although it would be funny to see the expressions on everyones faces when you come haha

 **AgustD:** I want to see the look on their faces when I go up to you and finally welcome you into the swaggiest family to ever swag because... swag.

 **MamaJin:** ive started to sort out the spare room for when you come sleep over and visit your family.

 **ChinaSheep:** But i'm a part of exo and SM Ent, they wouldn't be very pleased.

 **JungShook:** No, you're apart of Bangtan now

 **TaeTae:** I second that

 **Hoseok:** THE EIGHTH MEMBER!!!

 **ChimChim:** This is going to be so much fun

 **Joonie:** I guess I should start re-distributing lines

 **AgustD:** Me too, we must succeed and show everyone who's boss. Starting from today, the boss isn't the boss, Bangtan is the boss

 **AgustD:** Yoongi, out

 **ChinaSheep:** is this literally happening?

 **TaeTae:** Yoongi hyung is already re-distributing the lines, i’ll take a pic.

**TaeTae:**

**** ~~~~

**MamaJin:** What's your stage name going to be?

 **ChinaSheep:** I already have one, it's Lay

 **Joonie:** That's your exo stage name

 **Jungshook:** Yeah, you need to have a really cool one to be part of Bangtan

 **Hoseokie:** How about SLay because you are Lay in exo but in Bangtan you're going to Slay so, SLay

 **TaeTae:** that's so cool

 **ChimChim:** we're thinking this stuff up so quickly, soon we will be on the path for world domination!

 **ChinaSheep:** I have always wanted to be more swag but SM said no

  **MamaJin:** Don't worry, now you're part of Bangtan we'll force them to let you be swag or we'll stage a naked protest

 **Joonie:**... we will?

 **TaeTae:** Of course, to live with restraints is a boring life

 **ChinaSheep:** I can't wait to perform together

 **ChimChim:** I can't wait to conquer the world

 **Jungshook:**...

 **Hoseokie:** I think it's time that we all stopped chatting for a bit

 **TaeTae:** Wait, you need a pic of us all as  a reminder you're part of us now

 **MamaJin:** I got one

  **Joonie:** Two great groups have come together

 **ChimChim:** Actually we just kinda  stole Yixing hyung but who's keeping track of these things anyway?

 **ChinaSheep:** Too true, anyway the rest of exo just came back so I guess I have to go break the news to them

 **ChinaSheep:** Bye

 **Joonie:** bye

 **ChimChim:** bye

 **Jungshook:** Bye

 **MamaJin:** Bye my son

 **AgustD:** Bye

 **Hoseokie:** Bu Bye

 **TaeTae:** Bye hyung

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. SLay breaks it to EXO _groupchat pt.2_ (non-sexual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SLay explains to EXO how he has to go and become more swag because... swag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested and I must obey :3  
> Sorry for long delay, I have had a bit of a bad time the past week and couldn't get in the mood to write anything.  
> Also, I used stage names because i'm not as close to EXO as I am BTS so I have to admit I ended up getting confused from having to find age ranking and stuff.  
> Not as long as I wanted it to be but I honestly didn't know what else to put haha.

Walking into the exo dorm La- I mean SLay (because he's bangtan now) went into the living room where all the members coincidentally were. Since joining Bangtan SLay had decided that he must embrace all things swag and so therefore created a new style for himself which seemed great to him but obviously confusing to the others from the fact that they were all staring at him. 

 

Coming out of their stupor Chen looked Lay up and down before asking "Hyung... What are you wearing? This isn't our style", the other members nodded along at this and looked at Lay for answers. "I'm afraid that I won't be here much anymore as my Eomma wants me to spend half the week at his house now" answered SLay without giving much backstory and only seeming to confuse his part time members more, "Lay are you feeling ok? You do realise that your Eomma is a woman and lives in China right? So that means that it's impossible for you to go for half the week as we need to practise" Suho said in concern whilst D.O stood up to check his hyungs temperature. " NO" SLay shocked the members from his sudden outburst, "I have been adopted by Kim SeokJin and I am the 8th member of BTS so I must go to fulfil my role as SLay or else my swag will be taken away and I will be shamed. SM can't stop me or else me and Bangtan will stage a naked protest". By now the whole of EXO were having mental breakdowns as their Lay seemed to be serious about becoming SLay and they had no idea what to do. Sehun and Kai had gone off to their rooms to get away from the chaos whilst D.O had kind of stood there for a while before walking into the kitchen to probably plot someone's murder. Chanyeol was looking between everyone left in the room and how Suho seemed to be wrenching his hair out, Chen was looking stunned, Xiumin was quietly watching how this would play out and Baekhyun was pestering SLay about wanting to go with him to visit Taehyung. From the conclusion that this was going to be one weird talk he didn't want to be involved with he quietly crept out of the room to go hide out in a studio or just a random room, really any room would be alright as long as it was a long way away from here. 

5 minutes had gone and now SLay was sat on one side of a table whilst Chen, Baekhyun, Suho and Xiumin were sat on the other watching SLay and silently judging him and his sanity. "So" started off Suho going into leader mode," Let me get this straight, you were accidently added to a chat  which happened to contain the whole of BTS and you got along so well that SeokJin adopted you despite you being older than all of them and were then forcefully added to BTS-" "Despite all of this being absolutely insane and nobody in the companies knowing" Interjected Chen, "And now all the parts are being re- distributed and you're going to go learn the choreographies and songs" Finished off Xiumin. SLay looked at them all through his new sunglasses whilst nodding his head in confirmation to all that which had been said. "But what about the companies hyung?" asked Baekhyun who, after getting over his excitement of being able to see Taehyung more, had become worried about what they were going to say to SM ent as they were an extremely strict company and so this would certainly not be allowed. Despite the others growing concerns SLay only shrugged his shoulders "I just won't tell them and they can find out on their own because I don't want my swag to be restricted anymore and a naked protest will happen if they decide to take action against me. In my contract it didn't say I couldn't do this and so I will do this, my fans will back me up and we will send so many memes to SM that the company bosses will cry and lock themselves in the basement". This only seemed to make the others more concerned and nobody else looked to be coming out of where they had gone off to so Suho tiredly dragged his hand down his face and stood up, looked SLay straight in the eye and said "I'm not going to be the one facing the consequences of your actions so knock yourself out, i'm off to go grab some soju and drink away all of my worries. Good luck to you" and with that Suho left the room. Baekhyun also stood up and patted SLay on the back " Good luck to you hyung" before leaving to go find Chanyeol in hope he hadn't got lost somewhere.

Now that that was over SLay made his way over to the other side of the table to sit in between Xiumin and Chen "You know, I wonder how all of this will play out" Mused Xiumin, Chen hummed to acknowledge he was thinking along the lines of that too "Exo-M will always support each other hyung whether it be facing discrimination from the company or helping in placing random bits of bread in Chanyeol's draws for no apparent reason and waiting till he finds them". SLay took off his glasses and grinned at them,"You know, soon we will be able to afford that apartment which we will keep secret from everyone else and hold our secret exo-m club where we finally let go of our reigns and act like the fucking cool people we are" this caused Chen and Xiumin to both high- five SLay. "Its taken a while but I finally got my alcohol tolerance up more so that we can take videos of the rest of the group acting drunk then laugh our asses off from them in the morning. Once our great plan is done nobody will dare cross us again as we will be the ultimate prankers ever". Whooping, the 3 members of exo-m finally left the room and parted ways to do god knows what whilst the other members continued on their daily lives unaware of the pranks that will soon reign down on them.

3 days later on a Saturday SLay had packed his bags and had head over to the address he had been given where the Bangtan dorms were located. Knocking he heard someone running towards the door before it was opened and he was yanked into the room and into someone's arms. Looking up he saw Seokjin smiling happily "Son, you made it!", grinning back SLay dropped his bag on the floor and returned the embrace "Eomma!" he exclaimed. "The rest of the members are currently out so that means we can go cuddle on the sofa and have some bonding time between mother and son" Jin told SLay whilst dragging him over to the couch and into his arms again. Because SLay was a character who didn't seem quite normal to some people it made it easier for him to accept this and take it all in stride, in fact he was feeling amazing to have finally found his swag family which will show him the ways of letting out his awesomeness. SLay and Jin continued to embrace on the couch until half an hour later when the door opened to reveal the rest of Bangtan. Leading the pack of boys was Yoongi who immediately walked over to SLay and placed a 3 dollar chain around his neck " Welcome to the family, glad to have you here" and with this SLay had unofficially joined Bangtan. This was the start of something great...

 

Meanwhile...

SM ent employees battled to get information from EXO which wasn't working as they refused and BIGHIT employees battled Higher ups from SM from finding out BANGTAN had somehow taken an exo member without anyones permission and were trying to avoid a lawsuit.

_The End of the groupchat_


	5. Sweet Suga pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my fanfiction on Asian Fanfics.
> 
> Basically Yoongi is bangtan's baby.

 

Waking up Yoongi let out a soft yawn as he stretched his arms up high above his head and then proceeded to walk out into the living room where the rest of the members were. Still rubbing sleep from his eyes, he didn't realise that the room had gone quiet as he walked in so was quite shocked to see everyone staring at him in states of awe. Blushing profusely Yoongi brought up his hands as he curled them into his sleeves against his face. Cooing, Hoseok dragged Yoongi onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his middle whilst putting his hands underneath his sweater to touch the soft hot skin from waking up and rub it fondly causing Yoongi to melt into a pile of goo in Hoesok's lap.

Fans thought that Yoongi was a grumpy grandpa who slept all the time and went on about having more swag than anyone else when the reality was that Yoongi was just like a baby with not only mind but also body. He loved to be cuddled and wrapped up in blankets as well as showing his ridiculously cute gummy smile that could give anyone a heart attack with how cute it was. Another thing was that after Yoongi has woken up after a nap, his skin would be heated and super soft just like a baby's. Because of this the rest of the boys, especially Taehyung, liked to sleep with Yoongi to feel warm during the night meaning it was rare that he slept alone.

Looking around the room Yoongi let out a shy smile, "hi" he whispered. Automatically every person smiled brightly and said hey in return then went back to previous conversations as Yoongi cuddles more into Hoseok.

Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin were playing video games trying to be the best and beat each other whereas Namjoon, Jin and Hoseok were talking about upcoming schedules and how many days off they get and when their next concert would be.

In the mean time Yoongi had made a fist with his fingers wrapped around his thumb and had reached up to move his hair away from his eyes. Namjoon had caught onto this action and exclaimed "cute" before reaching over and moving Yoongi's hair for him. Then Namjoon gave him a peck on the cheek making Yoongi blush lightly and turn his head to bury it in Hoseoks chest to hide. Hoseok chuckled and just tightened his hold around Yoongi's small waist. " Why'd you got to be so cute with this much natural aegyo Yoon baby? It's not fair on my heart to handle this much adorableness you know." Hoseok said lightly and pressed his nose into Yoongi's soft blonde hair- Don't ask me why it's soft after all that bleaching because it just is- breathing in deeply the scent of berries from the shampoo Yoongi uses.

Yoongi just smiled with his gums and shrugged his shoulders a small amount. "Aish, I don't think I'll ever become immune from those gummy smiles you bless us with" Jin said, the rest nodding with agreement.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Jin saw the time was around 5 o'clock he got up off the couch and gave a huge stretch then went to go make everyone some dinner. Yoongi was still on Hoseoks lap and was taking some photos on his phone to upload onto sns later on until he started to get a tickly feeling in his nose. Putting the phone down Yoongi scrunched up his nose in an adorable fashion then gave a few cute sneezes that made him fly back into Hoseoks chest. Hoseok pat Yoongi's stomach softly a few times whilst Jungkook stopped playing his game with Tae and Jimin to whipe Yoongi's nose with a tissue. " There you go hyung " He said. Yoongi looked up at Jungkook and gave him a smile, " thanks Jungkookie". Grinning at his cute hyung Jungkook went back to his game to continue playing.

A few moments later Jin came out of the kitchen to declare that dinner was ready. Getting up, Yoongi walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table along with everyone else and dished up some food onto his plate. He was sat next to both Hoseok and Taehyung with Namjoon, Jungkook and Jimin sitting opposite and Jin sitting at the end. Talking his chopsticks Yoongi took a piece of chicken and ate small bites which contradicted to how everyone else was eating. Multiple exclamations rung out around the table from everyone apart from Yoongi " Wow! Hyung this is awesome". Jimin turned to Yoongi, " Yoongi hyung! Don't you think the chickens delicious?" Everyone looked to see what Yoongi would say but started unconciously smiling from what they laid their eyes upon. Yoongi sat there with sauce on his chin holding a piece of chicken and taking small baby bites out of it, humming a little in delight each time he chewed. Hoseok took a napkin and wiped Yoongi's chin, " Yoon baby you're getting sauce all over your face". Yoongi just hummed once again not even bothered that Hoseok keeps using his nickname and not calling him Hyung .


End file.
